Road Trip
by Surf Nerd08
Summary: Road Trip, baby! It's the end of the summer, and Seth is bored. Him, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa all decide to go on a road trip with no specific destination. Where will their adventure lead them, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Yay, my second fanfic. This one is just for fun. I was going to do it in just one chapter, but that would be one long ass chapter. So this takes place in the summer. No one got back together, they're all just friends, but not really seeing anyone else. They'll be seniors soon and Seth wants to do something with all of them. Need I say, "Road Trip!"

The summer had gone by and come again. It had been a year since Ryan moved in with the Cohen's now. He spent most of his summer working, or hanging out at home with Seth.

Seth played video games, listened to music, bothered Ryan, Summer, or anyone else who would listen. He was upset that this summer wasn't as memorable as the last, but glad he still had all this friends.

Summer stayed with Marissa, soaking up the sun and catching up on the latest gossip or just talking.

Marissa wasn't drinking again, but was always attracted to the drama. She'd go through the momentary relationship, maybe a one-night stand, but couldn't get Ryan out of her mind. They were friends; and that was good, but still…

"I'm bored," Seth sighed.

"You just got a new comic book, I'd think you'd be in heaven," Ryan smirked and turned back to his newspaper.

"Ryan Atwood; funny man. Ok, no. I just… I think we should do something. It's the end of the summer, and one must do something at the end of the summer."

"Like Tijuana?" Ryan raised his eyebrows, questioning Seth.

"Ok, so that was a bad example. We need to prove that we can have a trip without someone OD-ing or beating people up,'' Seth played with the edge of his comic book, thinking.

"Morning, men," Sandy grabbed a salt covered bagel and put it in the slicer, going to find some cream cheese.

"Father. We were just talking about how bored I am. Would you like to comment?"

"Get a job."

"Ooh, good one," Ryan agreed.

"You two," Seth came in between Ryan who was getting more coffee and Sandy and put his arms around them, "A ginormus light bulb just flashed in my mind," Seth grinned.

"Oh no," Ryan frowned.

"This can't be good," Sandy added.

"Ryan, we're goin' on a road trip!" Seth raised his arms, thankful for his quick descion on how to spend the remaining time left in his summer.

"Seth," Ryan started.

"Ah, ah, now you have no excuses not to. Come on man, your last day of work was yesterday, we have nothing else to do. We can invite Summer, Marissa, it'll be fun. Please…" Seth begged, "Say it, make my day. Come on. I just want to hear it."

Ryan groaned, "We're going on a road trip," he mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A road trip?" Summer smiled, "That's awesome!"

"Really, you'll go?"

"Of course, let me call Coop," Summer went to find her phone.

"Wait, Ryan's over there now asking," Seth stopped her.

"Oh, ok. So.. When shall we be leaving," she spoke in a sing-song voice, prancing around, looking for a luggage bag.

"Tomorrow?"

"Step-monster and my Dad are out of the country, so sounds good to me. Don't feel like staying alone in this house." She wrinkled her nose and sat next to Seth on her bed, "You know, I'm really happy we can all put our history behind us and be friends," She gave him a genuine smile.

"Great," Seth tried to smile, but his heart was melting. "_Crap. I do still have feelings for her," _Seth thought.

"So.. Where exactly are we going?"

"See Summer, that's the beauty of a road trip. We don't really know, or care," Seth explained, "So I should go get packed, but I'll see you in the morning. 8:00 sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your house."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa sat on her bed, stroking Share Bear. There was nothing to do, no one to see. Just her and the stuffed animal. She sort of liked it this way. She felt like this summer she could get in touch with herself, become more independent. She rolled her eyes, hearing a soft knock at her door, "Go away," she yelled calmly.

"Hey," Ryan slowly opened the door and stood at the doorway.

Marissa sat up, "You're not my Mom," She laughed.

"Good thing, huh?''

"Yeah," Marissa patted a spot next to her on the bed and moved Share Bear on her lap, "So.. What's up?''

"Um, Seth sent me over here," Ryan sat.

"I'm listening."

"He's asking Summer right now, but we were thinking about all going on a road trip and.."

"I'd love to!" Marissa stood up, excited, "I've always wanted to go on one. I mean, yeah, last year we sorta did, but I was so pissed off at you and Seth and Summer were fighting the whole time, but we can get the road trip we deserve now!" She laughed at her own giddiness, "Sorry."

"No, you're right. It sounds like fun," He gave her a half smile and she took him by the hand.

"Come on, you're helping me pack some food." Ryan spent the next hour being dragged around the mansion picking out food, clothes, CD's, and shoes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan, you awake?" Seth walked into the pool house, looking around for Ryan.

"It's 4:00, and I'm not in my bed. What do you think?" Ryan walked out of the bathroom, his wet hair matted to his head.

"Right, so.. How'd it go with Marissa?"

"Good. Summer?"

"Great," Seth sat in the wicker chair, "This is going to be awesome," he said to himself more than to Ryan.

"Yeah.." Ryan agreed, collapsing onto his bed, and staring up at the walls. A whole who knows how long with Seth, Summer, and Marissa. This was going to an adventure. So none of them were dating anymore, they were still friends, right? And they could have fun together.

**_So that's chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think. I already have a list of things I want to happen, some of them being things I've done or heard of being done on a road trip. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. On with the action in the next chapter. Where will they go? Who cares, it's a road trip with no destination, people!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

So the road trip begins. My inspiration/motivation: All my wonderful reviewers from 'Truth Is', some up beat and weird sounding music, nasty tasting juice, and memories. Here's to one crappy summer, wishing it could be more like this:

"Good morning Summer, Marissa," Kirsten opened up the door, letting the girls in, "Seth and Ryan are still sleeping, you can wake them up if you want, but last time I tried, Ryan almost decapitated me," Kirsten laughed at the memory. He wasn't a very peaceful person, especially in the morning.

"I think I'll take the chance. Sum, why don't you go get Seth up," Marissa and Summer parted ways, going to get the boys out of bed and on their way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan lay, entangled in his white sheets, sleeping peacefully. Marissa smiled at the vision. That's what she would look like, too, if she was laying there next to him. She shook the image out of her head and made her way next to him, sitting on the bed and shaking his shoulders.

"Ryan," she cooed into his ear, "Come on, it's almost 8:30," she stepped back, not wanting to get hit.

He pulled the covers over his head, not wanting to wake up, but then emerged, looking slightly embarrassed. He was still just in his boxers, he couldn't get up in front of Marissa, "I'm up."

"And yet you're still laying there," She smiled, "Where's your stuff?"

"Huh?" he thought, "Oh, in the corner, by the lamp."

"Ok," she grabbed his bag and stood, waiting for him to get up, but decided to just go find Summer and Seth.

Ryan sighed, relived, and got up to get dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cohen! Get your ass up! We're ready to go," Summer yelled, pulling the covers forcefully off Seth. So she wasn't as nice as Marissa, but she was Summer.

"Damn Woman, calm down.." Seth yawned, sitting up and going to his drawer, putting on some pants, "Is everyone ready?"

"Coop and I put our stuff in the back of the Land Rover, she's waking Chino up right now," Summer picked up Captain Oats, "Oats doesn't get to come?" She made a sad face and made the horse gallop in front of Seth.

"No, had to much to eat the other night. He's backed up, don't want it to blow all over the car."

"Oh, that's just sick Seth. Well Sparkles is staying home, too. She was hoping Oats could come along but I don't feel like listening to two horses making babies in the backseat, she's being a little horn dog. Horn horse, I don't know.." Summer put the horse down and followed Seth downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you check the oil? Fill up the tank? Bring the phone charger? Extra underpants?" Kirsten went through a list in her mind.

Seth made a disgusted face, "Yes, Yes, Yes, and you're going to pay for the last one later."

"We're all set to go," Ryan gave Kirsten a quick hug and threw Seth's bag into the back.

"Call hourly, milely, whenever. Just let us know you're ok," Sandy opened the door for the girls to get in the back.

Seth gave his Mom a reassuring hug and got into the passenger seat, waving a hand out the door as they took off, "See ya, Suckers… We're going on a road trip!" He yelled to everyone else in the car.

"Seth, we know," Ryan drove out of their driveway and onto the road.

"Activity numero uno on my list of things to do; music. I vote, hm…. Myself, to pick first," Seth opened the CD holder case and flipped through the CD's, finally settling on Snow Patrol.

After two songs Summer started to complain, "Ok, can we change the music, this is just like Death Cab.. Just some stupid melody, and the words don't even make sense. My turn," She took the CD's and started looking.

"Tsk, tsk. Young one, you will never know true music," Seth stared out the window.

"Why don't we go for breakfast. No one ate before we left, did they?" Marissa interjected from the backseat.

"No, but we've only been on the road for like 10 minutes, we just got on the highway," Summer picked away at her nails.

"There's an exit coming up soon, we could stop there. I am kind of hungry," Ryan looked at Seth for his opinion.

"Number 2 on list; Food."

"Hm, the western omelet sounds good."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to try something new. That's what this trip is about, isn't it?" Marissa set her menu down on top of Ryan's, "I'm having chicken strips."

"Whoa, Marissa. Lunch, at 9:00 in the morning, and fried food at that. You're so daring," Seth piled his on top, "I'll stick to pancakes."

"Eggs; over easy, Toast; slightly burnt with no butter, Bacon; as burnt as it comes, and coffee; 2 teaspoons creamer and 1 ½ packets of Splenda. Mmm-mm.." Summer rubbed her stomach.

"Well that was fun.." Marissa buckled her seatbelt in.

"Yeah, especially the part where Summer tripped the waitress," Seth chuckled.

"That bitch didn't get my bacon right," Summer stated. Ryan started up the car and they were off once again. Summer pulled out a CD and handed it to Seth, "The Killers, turn it to number 2,'' She instructed him. They sat in silence for about half of the song before Summer spoke up, "Isn't this song about a guy and a slut or something?"

"Whore," Marissa corrected.

Summer turned around, shocked, "Skank," she shot back.

"The song.. It' s about a man who falls in love with a whore," Marissa tried to re-word what she said.

"Ooh.. Sorry Coop, I didn't mean to call you a skank."

"Where do you guys want to go?" Ryan called out from the drivers seat.

"I'm thinking Ocala," Summer looked to Marissa, who nodded, "They gave great stores."

Both guys' eyes widened, "Shopping?" They gulped.

**__**

What'd you think? Them shopping, come on. Who doesn't want to see what that would be like? This wasn't as action-packed and funny as I want, but I'm saving up the good stuff for later, so don't be disappointed and quit reading. We're off to Ocala! Which by the way, I don't think it's a real town in California, it's in Florida, but whatever. It just sounded like a Californian town.


	3. Chapter 3

**_So the gang is now headed into Ocala to do some shopping, what fun. All your reviews are so great, I love reading them! Today might be a short-ish chapter, but hope it's remotely funny or something. Read on!_**

"Coop!" Summer squealed, "A Paul Frank shop! Damnit Chino, vamanos!" She pointed to a large parking lot and orange and red colored building.

Ryan turned the steering wheel and swerved into the stores parking lot. They parked and headed into the alpine themed store. The large Swiss columns and shingles lined the identical stores along the road. _"This must be like heaven for them," _Ryan thought.

"Oh, this is so cute," Summer put a shirt with a tropical scene and some weird writing up against Seth's chest and pinched one of his cheeks.

"No, it's ugly," Seth whined. Summer gave him her best sad face and he complied, going into the dressing room.

"What's wrong Chino, they don't sell wife beaters?" Summer noticed a bored looking Ryan, sitting on the bench by the dressing rooms. He pointed to one of the rooms, she ducked to see Marissa's ballet flats and nodded.

Marissa appeared, wearing a light green dress that fell just above her knees. It was tattered at the ends and had one sleeve, spanning low across her chest, and then up onto her shoulder and back. She put one hand on her hip, the other in the air and spun, the dress swirling with the movement, "What do you think?" She looked to Ryan, who was just staring, wide eyed. She noticed his expression and smiled.

Summer grinned, "It's great."

"Ahem," Seth interrupted, standing behind them, looking in the mirror. He had the ugly shirt Summer had given him. It barely hung onto his small shoulders and made his head look way too small. Below his shirt he had tried to squeeze on a terry cloth asymmetrical skirt, that came to the top of his thighs.

Summer gasped, "That… Wow, Cohen. I'm glad you took this opportunity to come out of the closet. Dressing room, whatever. It's beautiful," She couldn't help from cracking up.

Seth acted like he was hurt, putting his hands like Marissa did, and spun. It didn't work as well for him. The skirt was too tight and he only made it part of the way around, slowly facing back to them, "Someone left it in there. Just thought you guys would enjoy the view," he stretched out his left leg, trying to pose.

"No one wants to see that," Ryan managed to get out in between his fits of laughter.

Seth rolled his eyes and headed back into the dressing room, sticking his head out and looking to Summer, "So do you think I should really get it?" Everyone was relived when they noticed the sarcasm in his voice.

"It's a keeper," she winked.

"We went shopping and you two didn't even buy anything?" Ryan took the passengers seat this time, letting Seth drive.

"Didn't want to over load the car. We'll be going many places, need to save room for the important stuff we'll buy."

"Like?" Marissa nudged Summer.

"Like, I don't know. Clothes? Just not from there. We have those stores back home, we can get tourist stuff! Yes, we get to be tourist."

"Tourist are annoying and smelly. Summer, _they_ wear ugly Hawaiian shirts and khakis, _you_ wear tank tops and mini skirts. Why would you want to be a tourist?" Seth snickered, thinking about how bad of a tourist Summer would be.

"It's not fair that we have to put up with them, so other people should have to, too."

"So where are we going?" Ryan interrupted, not knowing where their conversation was going.

"Lunch? We could go to Hampton. My Mom built a development there, it's down the road from a great Italian restaurant," Seth suggested. They all nodded and started talking about where else they should go.

Ryan and Marissa sat in the back, arguing about who's music pick was better, while Summer got into the drivers seat, and debated with Seth on which way to go. They finally agreed to go north more, where to, no one knew.

The four friends drove for about 2 hours, talking about what they planned to do the next summer and college. Ryan was off to USC as was Seth. Marissa and Summer didn't exactly know what they wanted to do, but figured that's where they'd end up too.

They were driving along the highway when Summer saw a younger couple, sticking their thumbs out, looking for a ride, "Hitch hikers!" She pulled over to the side of the road.

Seth, Ryan, and Marissa all looked back at the couple, then to Summer, "Are you sure about this?" Seth was worried about the strangers in his Mom's car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Summer gave the couple a genuine smile.

"Where ever, our car broke down a ways back. Need to just get into town," the man was polite and Summer motioned for them to get into the back of the Land Rover. They were sitting behind all of the luggage, since there wasn't really room for them anywhere else.

After a couple minutes of silence Seth spoke up, "So.. Where are you two headed to?"

"Um, San Francisco. It's our honeymoon," the woman gave a seductive grin to her husband, clasping his hand. None of them even saw what was going on in the backseat.

"That's great, where are you from?" Summer questioned. After a few seconds when they didn't answer she looked in the rear-view mirror to see them making out. She abruptly slammed on the brakes, breaking them apart and sending them smashing into the luggage, "No hankie-pankie in the backseat!" She yelled.

"Summer, don't say hankie-pankie," Seth scowled. She shrugged and got back to speed, checking back at the embarrassed newlyweds.

"Thanks for the ride, bye," the two hitch hikers waved goodbye.

"That was fun," Marissa sighed. Hitch hikers weren't as fun as they sounded. She snuck a quick glance over at Ryan, who was staring intently at the map. He looked up at her when he noticed she was staring and gave a quick half smile.

"Where to now?"

"Well Ryan, now we drive for hours on end, making our way to… Ta-frickin-daa…" he points to the map Ryan is holding, "Bangor. See the brochure? We're staying at the Radisson hotel. It looks nice. Better than the last one we all stayed in."

"Bangor, here we come," Marissa raised her bottle of water.

"Bangor," Ryan tapped his soda against Marissa's raised bottled water.

**_That's it for now. It's getting late and I'm about to fall asleep here. But I hope you all liked the hitch hikers, and Seth's cross-dressing. We'll have a drunk Ryan and some revealed feelings in the next chapter. Plus loads of chapters of random fun and laughs. Another update on this or 'Truth Is' in the morning. Goodnight!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: lucky number, I'm telling you.. So here we have well-whatever I have the time to write. Maybe I'll post after work so I can get more in. Don't know, hope you like it._**

"Remember our last road trip?" They continued reliving old memories for a lot of the drive.

"Yeah, that was the worst. You're such a sucky driver and that hotel room was disgusting," Summer laughed.

"You didn't seem to mind it," Seth hit her on the shoulder, "Bed was comfy, huh?" he realized what he said was really stupid. It wasn't good to relive _their relationship_ memories, although they'd been doing it to Ryan and Marissa before, but it just got awkward.

"If you could get past the pubes, and your kicking it wasn't all that bad." Summer looked at the clock and shifted in her seat, "Are we almost there? We've been driving for like.. 6 hours, it's 8 at night."

"Next exit," Ryan folded up the map and gave it to Seth.

"Nice. Definitely not the last hotel we were in," Marissa set her bags on one of the beds, "There's two beds?"

"We were going to get two rooms, but dumbass over here only reserved one over the phone earlier," Summer pointed to Seth. Ryan gave him a glare and Seth snickered, "What do we do now?" Summer joined the three on the hotel floor.

"Want to go get some snacks or something?"

"Seth, you really are a little kid inside," Ryan got up and grabbed the keys. They got into the car and drove to the closest convenience store.

As everyone was about to get out of the car Summer stopped them, "Ryan, do you have a fake I.D.?"

"Why would you assume I have a fake I.D.?" Ryan glared at her.

"Well?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and nodded, pulling it out of his wallet, "Why do I need my fake I.D.?"

"Hm.." Summer plotted, "I bet you won't go buy some alcohol. Will you?"

"Whoa, no Summer. Me and alcohol don't mix," Seth protested.

"Why do you think I won't buy it?" Ryan gave her a confused look.

"I don't know. You're all Newporty now, can't go back to your Chino ways..?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she was congratulating herself on the inside.

"Maybe I will," he looked inside the store.

"No, you're too chicken."

"I'm going to," and with that Ryan went inside the store.

"What was that about?" Marissa and Seth were both confused, why did she want Ryan to get some booze?

"So easy.. We're going to get Ryan drunk," she grinned. Marissa and Seth smiled and started laughing.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen him really drunk. This should be fun. Are you sure you can do it?"

"Oh yes."

They arrived back in their hotel room and sat on one of the beds, the snacks and vodka in the middle, "So.." Seth nodded and looked to his friends, not knowing what to do next.

"You guys want to play… Newport trivia?" Summer asked, hitting herself on the inside for not being able to come up with any other game Ryan was sure to lose at.

"Newport trivia?" Ryan arched his eyebrows.

"I'll go first!" Marissa jumped in, wanting this game to begin.

After three rounds Ryan was 8 shots in, and Seth with 1. Ryan started to get a little dizzy, but kept playing, not caring how drunk he was getting.

"Ok, my turn.. In sixth grade, who wrote 'Mr. Harris does the milkman' on the back of the bike rack?" Summer picked up a handful of Doritos, looking to Ryan.

"I wasn't here in sixth grade," he protested.

Summer gave him an apologetic smile and pointed to the bottle. He unscrewed the top and chugged a big shot. Seth and Summer sat trying to keep from laughing. They couldn't wait to see drunk Ryan. Marissa was already enjoying watching him become more stupid with every shot.

After about an hour they were finished with the bottle. Ryan couldn't even remember how many shots he had to take, and each of the others only had to do one, "Let's go swimming!" Ryan slurred, sitting up quickly, then squinting his eyes.

"Oh no buddy, I don't think that's such a great idea. What do you girls want to do?" Seth referred to Marissa and Summer, who were sitting on the floor laughing at Ryan.

"What's so funny?.. Did you find something? Let me look!" Ryan tried to hop off the bed but fell, landing by Summer and Marissa who were laughing even harder now, trying to pull Ryan up into a sitting position.

"Yeah Ryan, we found the lost tomb," Summer teased drunk Ryan. His already dilated pupils got wider.

"Tuuumm?" he tried to pronounce, then got bored, "Let's go do something!"

"Who knew boring 'no that's stupid, I don't want to do that' Ryan would be so fun when he was drunk."

"He's just stupid when he's drunk, look at him," Seth pointed to a totally oblivious Ryan sitting on the floor, not aware of what was going on.

"Shut up Cohen, you're just jealous that he's getting all the attention," Summer gave Seth an evil glare then felt a little bit bad. She did want to hang out with Seth, but Ryan was drunk. So he'd be more fun right now.

Ryan sat in front of the bed, playing with the ruffles of the bed skirt. Summer tapped Marissa's shoulder and pointed to Ryan and grinned. Marissa gave her a questioning look, as did Seth, "Hey Ryan.." Summer called, Ryan looked beside him, then finally up, waving to Summer, "How do you feel about dressing up?" he just nodded.

"Haha, we have to get pictures of this. Blackmail," Seth rubbed his hands together.

"Take off your shirt, Ryan," Summer ordered as she turned around to get some clothes out of her bag. She heard Seth gasp and start laughing, then Marissa squeal. Summer turned around and gasped too at what she saw. Ryan stood inches in front of her, his shirt was still on.. But his pants weren't. Or boxers.

"Do you wanna' take a picture?" Ryan said getting angry.

"Excuse me?" Summer and Marissa thought he meant he wanted them to take a picture.

"You're staring."

Seth couldn't control himself, he was rolling around on the floor laughing, the girls were just standing, wide-eyed, staring at Ryan, "Here you go buddy, cover your self up," Seth threw him a pillow, which he didn't catch, but bent over to pick up.

"Were you going commando?" Summer asked, seeing his pants, but no sign of boxers. Ryan just shrugged.

Seth reached behind his bed and pulled up a pair of boxers, throwing them at Summer, "He threw them over here."

"She said to take off your shirt, why did you take off your pants, Ryan?" Marissa tried to act serious, but was failing horribly. She was mad at herself for not getting Ryan drunk before. And not sleeping with him before, wow.. He shrugged again.

"Put this on," Summer threw him a pair of terry cloth, short shorts, and a red silk tank top. The shorts were tight, and revealing, but fit, and the tank top came just above his belly button and prevented him from moving much.

"Oooh!" Marissa put a finger to her lips and the other hand in the air, "I have an idea!"

"And I have a wedgie, can we go swimming now?" Ryan picked at the shorts and flopped onto the bed, next to Seth.

"What's your idea Marissa?" Seth could see the look in her eyes.

"I don't wanna," Ryan protested.

"Come on buddy, it's just one room. Then we can go get some food and sleep," Seth tried to bribe him, "Maybe even go swimming."

"Fine," he huffed.

"Ok Chino, just remember what the plan is."

Seth, Summer, and Marissa all led Ryan down the hallway to a door to a room. Ryan took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A man in a white shirt and brown pants opened the door, looking Ryan up and down and waiting for him to speak.

"Room Service!" Ryan yelled, then ran away flailing his arms around and tripping about half way down the hallway. Seth and Marissa helped him up and the all led him back into the room, laughing the whole way there.

"Oh my god.." Marissa said in between breaths.

"Dumbass! You were supposed to pose, and not run like a chicken with it's head chopped off."

"This has been one hell of a night. Poor Ryan won't even get to remember it, except for the pictures I took," Seth smiled, "Hey Summer, do you want to go get some food? We ate all the snacks," Seth suggested.

"Yeah, Coop, can you take care of Ryan for awhile?"

"Sure.." Marissa took Ryan's hands and led him to one of the beds. Seth and Summer waved goodbye and went down to the bottom floor to find vending machines.

"So.. Have you had a good time so far?" Seth watched as Summer sat by the vending machine, four bags of chips and some candy bars in hand.

"Actually, yeah.. Best road trip ever," she smiled at him.

"It's not over yet."

"No.. it's not," she turned her glance sideways to him, watching as he fumbled with the juices he was carrying and picking nervously at the wrappers on them. She's right, it wasn't over.. Not between them at least. Or the road trip, right. She had.. Um, what's his face now. Sure, it wasn't serious. But her and Seth were friends, that's it. He messed it up when he left on the sailboat for 3 months. Obviously she wasn't enough to keep him there. Although she knew it was more than just her, "Let's go back to the room," she nudged his shoulder and helped him up. They made their way back to the room in silence. Not awkward silence, just comfortable silence. They could finally just be relaxed around each other. No fighting, no tears, no lies. Just them. Friends or relationship, it was Summer and Seth.

"Come on, let's lay down," Marissa pushed Ryan onto the bed. He had been bugging her about going for a ride and all kinds of stupid stuff since Seth and Summer left. He finally obeyed and lay down next to her on the bed. They both lay on their backs looking to the ceiling.

Ryan peaked over his shoulder to Marissa who was laying next to him. He could get used to this feeling, even if he was really drunk, "I think I really messed up," he sighed. 

"What do you mean?" she turned to her side, watching him.

"When I told you we should just be friends," he kept his watch on the ceiling. Marissa was shocked, she didn't expect him to say that, "And with Lindsay, the date with Alex. It was stupid. I was just denying stuff I guess. I spent the whole time in Chino, waiting to get home, to you.. And when I do I just push you away…. You were right… you were right," his voice trailed off as he fell to sleep. Marissa couldn't keep a smile off of her face. Why was he saying this now? Sure, Ryan was drunk, but this was coming straight from his heart, she could tell.

"Goodnight," she whispered as she kissed his head and rolled over on her side, drifting off to sleep.

**_Aw, I hope you guys like this chapter.. I went over it so many times, and I had the idea for naked-drunk Ryan going through my head all day at work. I know some of this is corny, stupid, and unrealistic, but I think it's hilarious. Maybe it's just me. Next chapter, well you'll just have to see.. I'm thinking about making them go to Wal-Mart sometime soon, or maybe share some stories about their pasts._**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Ah, Road Trip. I really enjoy this story, it's fun to write. I'm feeling all twisty and depressed, so yeah.. This is good. I'm almost done with 'Truth Is' so I'll be starting a new story soon. Any opinions or ideas would be nice. Not saying I'll do them, but I just need a theme or topic, something.. And so the Road Trip goes on:

"Morning good buddy, ole' pal," Seth gave a big goofy grin and sat on the end of Ryan's bed, where Marissa was on the other side and Summer was still sleeping on the bed her and Seth had shared.

Ryan groaned and threw his head under the covers, "What time is it?"

"10," Marissa wanted to laugh and explain to him what happened so bad.

"I have a headache.." Ryan sounded confused, "Shit, what did I do last night?" he dreaded what she'd say next.

"Ooh.. Well you better go get some aspirin and sit down to hear the epic tale of 'drunk-naked-cross dressing Ryan.'" Seth laughed at what Ryan was wearing. Ryan looked down and groaned again. Not just was he in woman's clothes, from what he just heard, he was drunk and naked. He was never going to live this one down.

Ryan returned, now in a white beater and sweats and sat down next to Marissa, holding a washcloth to his aching head, "Ok."

"Hm.. Marissa, would you like to do the honors."

"No, you go, I can finish last."

"Alrighty then. Well Ryan, Summer tricked you into buying alcohol."

"I remember that," Ryan interrupted.

"Right, ok, then we played 'Newport Trivia', you lost badly, and had to do shots, took about the whole bottle. You got trashed, kept asking to go swimming, entertained by the bed sheet things, sounded funny. And then we got the idea to dress you up. Summer asked for you to take off your shirt, you take off your pants, and underwear. Hang on," Seth and Marissa were rolling on the bed, pounding it, laughing hysterically.

Marissa took over, "We dressed you in.. what you were wearing before, then convinced you to go down the hall to some mans room and knock on the door and yell 'Room Service!'. You didn't do it as good as planned, ended up tripping when you were running like a… retarded.. Bird? Yeah, that's it. It wasn't pretty," Marissa wanted to add the part about how he basically told her he wanted to be with her, but decided she'd leave that part out until they got a chance to talk alone.

"Sounds like a great night.. For you. You guys really saw me naked?" Ryan's cheeks were even redder. He was so embarrassed.

"Uh-huh," Seth nodded, "But don't worry, you can catch up on the fun too, we got pictures!" Seth gave an evil grin.

"Of me naked!" Ryan was getting mad.

"Noo.. Although you did ask for your picture taken. Of your outfits, numerous fallings, ok yeah, there's one of you naked I think. Why don't you two go get some breakfast, I'll stay here in case Summer wakes up," Seth tried quick to change the subject.

"Wait," Ryan grinned, it was payback time, "Does anyone have a marker?" Marissa handed him one from the hotel entertainment consul, and he made his way to the sleeping Summer. The scribbled on a mustache, some whiskers, and handed the marker to Marissa, wondering if she had any ideas. She gave Summer a uni-brow and gave the marker to Seth. Seth managed to right 'Little Miss Vixen' and draw a small version of her in the outfit on her forehead. They were lucky Summer was a heavy sleeper, "Come on," he led Marissa to the Land Rover, laughing all the way there.

"I can't believe you!" she tapped his shoulder.

"I can't believe you guys! I'm so embarrassed," he smiled. Her smile lightened. She had to tell him. Just not now. It could wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Summer! Good Morning!" Seth shot up as soon as he saw her eyes open.

"Morning," she mumbled, getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Seth jumped in front of her, she pointed to the bathroom, "Ryan threw up in there. All over. Not a pretty site. You should go to the one down the hallway, I'll walk you," he offered.

"Thanks Cohen."

He didn't want her to see her face yet, not until others get a chance to, and can laugh at her.

------------------------------------------------------------

"We should go to the grocery store," Ryan suggested.

"No, they have a donut store right down this road."

"I want fruit," Ryan pouted.

"You are a fruit," Marissa teased, laughing at the suprised and hurt look on his face.

"Fine," he gave in.

-------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Summer walked down the long hall, passing a couple and their two kids, who were all stopping what they were doing and staring at Summer. Once they passed Summer looked to Seth who was trying to keep from laughing.

"What was their problem?"

"Just admiring your beauty," Seth meant that in more than one way.

"You know it," she smiled. Maybe this trip would turn out ok. Maybe something would happen for her and Seth, "So was Ryan pissed off?"

"More like embarrased.. he's still looking for.. revenge.." Seth looked at her face.

"Oh."

-------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really," Ryan lied.

"Not really. That means something, come on, spill."

"It was probably just a dream," his tone was quick and to the point.

She was starting to wonder. Just a dream? What did that mean? What did he remember? "Come on," she pushed, tickling his rib cage

He swatted her and tried to focus on parking the Land Rover, "I remember.. going to bed, you were there," he got out of the car, as did she.

She just nodded to herself, more than to him. He couldn't of been more vague, but she still knew what he was talking about.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this? Go to the bathroom, I mean. 'Cause we could go swimming, Ryan would like that. You could pee in the pool, or not at all. Let's have a bladder holding contest!" Seth tried to convince her not to go in the bathroom.

"Cohen, you're freaking me out. Bladder holding contest? That's creepy," she closed the door in his face, going into the bathroom.

"Here it comes.." Seth said to himself.

"OH MY GOD COHEN YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO DEAD!" she shrieked, "This had better come off!" Seth just laughed to himself, and thought about running for his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So, that was a fun night," Seth hopped into the passenger seat up in front, next to Ryan.

"For you," Ryan gave him a look.

"Hey, you got your revenge. Don't think it was too fun for me either, being written on," Summer's face was red from all of the scrubbing to get the pen off.

"This is where again we just drive for hours. I miss the ocean, how about we go northwest now?"

"Northwest. Say.. Grant Beach?"

**_Oh I'm angry.. I had to re-write this whole chapter, so I think I left out some things.. I had another incident last night, that I'd like to incorporate into the story. Weekends.. great. Hours and hours of cooking, cleaning, picking, fish, being ordered around, and pure hell. Enjoy!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Update on Road Trip.. It's been a few days. This chapter will just be them driving around. So it's a lot of dialogue, maybe some stories, you'll see..

"Come on dude, I have to go to the bathroom!" Seth cried.

"We've only been on the road for an hour. You should of went before we left the hotel."

"How could I with the constant beatings from Summer? She's so violent, like you.." Seth rocked back and forth, wincing. Ryan and Summer just gave him looks, "Oh woe is me!"

"Pee in this," Marissa handed him a pickle jar, which he just looked at, then at her. She shrugged and he turned around, giving her the jar back.

"Pull over, I'll pee on the side of the road," Seth pleaded. Ryan gave in and pulled over to the side of the long winding road.

"There's people driving by," Summer pointed out all of the traffic.

"I'll stand behind the car," Seth got out and shut the door.

Ryan looked to the girls in the backseat, "If he can keep up with us," he grinned, putting the car into drive. The girls didn't get what he meant but when they started to move forward they giggled.

Seth shrieked as he realized everyone on the road could see him, peeing.. He yelled, "Stop!" and ran towards the Land Rover, zipping up his pants. He climbed into the car, panting, "You.. Ass… hole.. Marissa, you're the only one we haven't gotten. You're dead. Dead I tell you," Seth ran his hand across his neck and pointed to her, who was still laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan, the first night you got here.. When he got our asses kicked by Luke and all the other water polo players, I think we could take them now," Seth made punching fists, and slammed the glove compartment, wincing at the pain.

"Uh huh," Summer laughed.

"You'd kick Luke's ass?" Ryan looked at the hurting Seth who bobbed his head back and forth, thinking. He shook his head up and down.

"Me too," Ryan sighed, seeing an uncomfortable Marissa in the rear view mirror. She noticed him staring and gave a slight smile, he smiled back.

"Stories, stories.. Anyone have some stories?" Summer broke the silence.

"Ooh, me first! Me first!" Seth threw his hands in the air like a kindergartner getting picked to write their name on the board, "When I was 6 I got a hamster for my birthday. His name was hammie.. When I was 8 he started to get sick. He looked like hell. So I thought I'd try to put him out of his misery."

"You killed him" Summer gasped.

"After many failed attempts, yes. Now listen. The hamster was sick, so I tried to think of ways I could kill him. Drowning, that's a slow, painful death. Gunshot, I didn't have a gun. My first attempt I put him in a grocery bag and went out to the park. I threw the bag way up into the air, but nothing happened. Hammie came slowly plummeting down, but since he was so light it just floated down, not doing anything to him." Ryan started laughing uncontrollably, "What?" Seth gave him a questioning look.

"Is Ryan still a little tipsy?" Summer sang.

"No, it's just.. I can see Seth doing all of that. The poor hamster."

"Ok, on with the story.. It didn't kill him, I was pissed off. I twirled the bag really fast then threw it as hard as I could, into the trunk of the tree. I missed.. I wasn't that great of an aim, or thrower. So I went home with the bruised but still alive Hammie. That's when I put him in the freezer."

"You were going to let him freeze to death!" Marissa slapped Seth upside the head.

"Yeah, but it didn't work.." Seth sounded upset," I came back the next day and he was still alive. That was the final straw. I went to the garage, got out a gas can, and filled a bowl with gas. I then put Hammie into the bowl and put the lid on. Bye-bye Hammie.." Seth concluded his story.

"So not only did the hamster die a slow death from drowning, he also didn't have air, and was surrounded by toxic fumes and liquids.." Seth just nodded at Ryan's sarcastic remark.

"That is so wrong! No wonder you don't have any pets. Poor Captain Oats!"

"I still have nightmares, where I come downstairs and there's thousands of half dead hamsters running around, begging for me to kill them.." Seth made an upset face.

"You deserve it, and more. That's just wrong.. Ok, our turn. Summer, we should tell them how we met."

"Ugh.." Summer groaned.

"It was.. Second grade. So we were like, what.. 8 or something? Yeah.. And Summer had just moved from LA to Newport."

"You lived in LA?" Ryan asked.

"Yep. My dad had a practice there. But decided he'd rather work with Newpsies instead of Stars.. Dumbass.. So we moved to Newport. And everyone was picking on me."

"It was lunch time and I went into the bathroom to wash my hands when I saw Summer sitting in the handicap stall. I asked what she was doing and she said the other kids took her lunch, so I sat down next to her and we talked and shared my lunch," Marissa laughed at the memory of the two girls eating lunch in the bathroom.

"It was a ritual from then on. Every first day of school we'd eat in the bathroom. Sometimes on regular day's too."

"You're turn, Ryan," Marissa lightly brushed his shoulder, startling him, and sending shocks everywhere throughout his body.

He took a long breath and chose a story to tell, then noticed the engine was overheating, he turned off the air conditioning.

"NOO! Don't turn it off, it's hot outside," Summer whined. Ryan noticed the engine was still hot so decided he had to do whatever he could to prevent it from blowing up. He turned on the heater, full blast.

"Man, what the hell? It's like 1-freaking-hundred degrees out, and you have the heater on?"  
"It's the only way to cool down the engine," he pointed to the gauge.

"Time to start stripping!" Seth looked back to the girls, expectantly.

"Ew, I'm not taking off my clothes in front of you."

"It shouldn't matter for Ryan, we've already seen all of him," Seth pulled his shirt over his head, then stuck his head out the window and made faces.

"This sucks," Summer pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a lacy black bra, and Marissa did the same, leaving only her satin light blue bra. Seth looked back and grinned, nodding his head in approval, "Pervert!" Summer slapped him.

"Ryan, come on man.. Join the naked club!"

"Seth, we're not naked. And don't ever say Naked Club again."

Ryan quickly looked back at the girls, but decided to leave his shirt on. He felt uncomfortable being half naked around his friends… but it was pretty darn hot. He obliged, slowing down to take his shirt off. He handed it back to Marissa who stopped for a minute, then threw it in the back.

"Ok Chino, on with your story," Summer ordered.

"When I was 10.. We were still living in Fresno.. I remember the fourth of July, that day I spent all day riding around town on my bicycle, looking for sparklers. I saved up ten bucks by mowing the neighbors yard. I got the pack of sparklers, and went home. Trey and his friends were waiting. They beat me up and took the sparklers.. That night when they went to the school and lit off the sparklers, the grass was so dry, a sparkler caught it on fire. The whole area around one of the swing sets was on fire, but didn't travel any further. Mom found out and Trey got in trouble."

"Hm.."

"Ok, we meant a happy story," Ryan shrugged, that was sort of happy for him, but depressing to the others. It was probably a good thing that he left the part out where his parents get drunk and beat him up, then his dad gets arrested the next day.

"Your story about killing your pet was happy?" Ryan shot back, Seth shut up.

**_Just in time.. Sorry I didn't get a chance to update on Truth Is L … 3 nights, no sleep.. Not the greatest. This chapter wasn't all that action packed, but I just thought it was ok for fun.. don't know, tell me what you think of it._**


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

I'm back! I left Thursday for the family cabin up north to do some roofing and just got back last night. A lot happened and it'd take forever to explain it, so here's a "short summary".

Hillbilly skylight, no roof, bratty kids, fat hairy shirtless people, bonfire, two shirtless hunks (and one's not even related to me!), full tank of gas, nervous me, cheesy grin, one amused cop, a very thankful gas station lady (ok, what happened here I'm adding to this chapter, it'll happen to Marissa. She seems the most worthy), bad tasting cheese, "wanna go on a ride?", pimped out golf cart, slippery roof, un coordinated me, ouch.., "no doctors!", doctor.., broken ankle, come home, happy me, no work, updated chapters! I like pain.. What can I say. My first broken bone, so proud.. Here we go..

Oh yeah, to answer a question and make a comment here:

cdgeiger: **_Yeah, lol.. I sort of made it up. I was listening to something on a radio show about trying to kill their animals, and one person said they tried to freeze a mouse, so I took that idea and added stuff.._**

I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies**_: Ouch, sunburns.. Actually I have one too now. But I like it. Weird.. Your review did make me feel better, lol. Thank you oh so very much._**

"Ugh.. Construction. These people think they can just block off roads and put cones in the middle and not even be out here to work on it," Seth complained.

"Shut up, construction workers are hot," Summer opened a can of soda.

"I used to work construction," Ryan pointed out, remembering the hot summer days he spent working, and getting tossed around, "But we never did projects like this.." he referred to the five lane highway that was being repaired.

"That's right, you're a construction worker too," Summer nudged his shoulder and smiled. Marissa noticed and got jealous.

"Hey Sum, why don't we switch? I haven't drove yet."

"Um, sure," Summer pulled to the side of the road, almost hitting a couple of the orange cones that were lined along one lane. When the girls were switching Ryan got out of the car and started walking towards them.

"Gotta pee?"

"No," Ryan appeared in the back, putting one of the cones in the back of the Land Rover, "Hurry, let's get out of here!" he closed Marissa's door and got in the passenger side.

Marissa giggled. She knew the other two wouldn't like this, but she felt daring as long as Ryan was here, "You theft," she teased.

"Who? Me?" Ryan tried to act innocent.

"Oh my god, guys!"

"This thing could have a tag or something. So they know where it is, and come and track us down. I'm too pretty to go to jail!" Seth cried.

"Seth, put that blanket over it, we're stopping to get gas."

"Nooo!" Seth wailed over dramatically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sum? Can you pump a full tanks worth, we're going in to get some drinks and stuff."

"Ew, pump gas?" Marissa gave her a pleading look and Summer sighed, "Fine.."

"Thank you," Marissa handed her a credit card.

"I don't know how to use this thing!" Summer sighed and put the pump into the tank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mm, Ryan, can you pass me the.. Zingers," Seth asked with his mouth still full of tacos.

"Hey there Mr. Cop," Summer stuck her nose up against the window, watching as they passed a cop.

"A cop?" Seth chewed his food.

"Coop, pull over! He's signaling," Summer pointed to the cop who was now following them.

"Shit, I'm not speeding!"

"Yeah, I don't think 45 in a 55 lane is speeding," Seth grimaced.

"Shut up."

"Good Afternoon," a cop, maybe in his late 20's came to the window, checking around the Land Rover, "Liscense, Vehicle Registration, and Insurance please."

"Hang on," Marissa laughed nervously, looking through her purse.

Ryan got the vehicle registration out of the glove compartment and handed it to the officer, "What did she do?"

"I'll tell you once I get the other things," he grinned, watching Seth shove more food into his mouth. Marissa handed him her insurance and license, "Did you just get gas?"

"Yeah," Marissa still felt giddy. She was so nervous.

"Did you use a credit card?"

"Uh huh," Summer called from the backseat.

"Did you put it in afterwards?" he smiled again.

"Oh.. Crap.." Summer realized what he was talking about, "I didn't know how to use that stupid thing. So we didn't pay for it?"

"No, they got your plate number and had me come find you. You need to go back to the gas station and just go inside and explain, then pay."

"We're so sorry," Marissa pleaded.

"It's ok, just a little miss understanding," he gave them the papers back and went into his car.

Once he was gone Marissa let out a long sigh and started laughed hysterically.

"Are you ok?" Ryan noticed Marissa.

"Yeah.. Phew.. I was so scared," Marissa took deep breaths, calming herself down, and pulling back onto the road, "How much did you put in here?"

"93 dollars."

"No wonder they came to find us. Wow, Ryan, you've turned Marissa into a bad girl. Stealing a cone, 93 bucks worth of gas," Seth chuckled evilly.

"Good thing we had the cone covered up."

"Why don't we just head back? We have to drive a half hour to the gas station anyways. And it's getting late. We can get a hotel tonight and drive the rest of the way tomorrow," Ryan suggested, noticing how stressed out Marissa was.

"Boy will we have some stories to tell."

**_There.. So that was what happened. I'm a gas stealer person.. 93 bucks too. Only I had my 80 year old, handicap grandmother in the car with me when I got pulled over. My first experience with a cop.. Not so great. And the next day my uncle went to the store and was telling someone the story about what happened to me and they're like, "Oh yeah, I heard about that. You're related to her?" I'm a most-wanted criminal in that little town. Lol, not really.. But everyone knows about it. Embarrassing? Yes.. I hate crutches.. So I think I'll be sitting on my ass all day, reading other people's stories and updating mine. Yay._**

**__**


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

So I'm finally updating.. Again, I hate crutches. And fevers. Damn my body. Well.. I don't know if this will be the final chapter, or if I'm going to fit it into two chapters. I really enjoyed the last chapter, because I knew what to include.. This one is off the top of my head. Sorry L Hope everyone likes it anyways.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer all made their journey back home, stopping at a fast food restaurant, and a couple bathrooms. Once it got dark they decided to stop and stay another night at a motel, it was still almost 4 hours to Newport.

"Today was quite the adventure.." Seth whistled, sitting in between Summer and Marissa on the bed, watching television.

"Yeah. Too bad we'll be back in Newport tomorrow. School? Ugck," Summer flopped onto her back and then sat up, "I'm bored. We need to do something memorable on our last night of the Road Trip."

"Something more memorable than stealing a traffic cone or gas?" Seth spat.

"Oh yeah," Summer exasperated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seth, playing video games is not memorable!" Summer whined, impatiently pacing around the large hotel swimming pool.

"We're playing video games in a hotel! This is awesome!" He continued playing the fighting game.

"Hey," Ryan approached Marissa who was looking around the sauna and hot tub area.

"Hey," she smiled, "Having a good time?"

"_Yeah_,"he laughed.

"There's an ice cream place across the street," she pointed to a large ice cream cone shaped sign, "We could go get some?" She offered.

"Ok.. Hey, Seth, Summer. We're going to get ice cream. Want some?"

"Ice Cream? No way, I only eat frozen yogurt. And Seth here is in super-dork mode," Summer pointed to Seth who was shifting back and forth anxiously while the credits of the game came rolling across. He looked to Ryan and Marissa and just sort of nodded, agreeing that he was a dork. They waved Seth and Summer off and left to go across the road.

"Seth?" Summer walked towards him.

"I'm busy."

"Seth!"

"Not now, I'm about to kill this guy!"

Summer couldn't wait any longer, she lunged forward at Seth, cupping his chin and pointing his face to hers. Seth was surprised, but happy. He dropped his hand from the game and put it around her waist, bringing himself closer to her and kissing her passionately. Summer smiled through the kiss and then pulled herself away.

"Wow," Seth panted, "You should of just told me, I would of quit playing the game."

"Uh huh," Summer gave him a look and grabbed a hand, "What do you say we take this up to the room?"

Seth was shocked. What was going on? An offer to make out? Or more? "Yeah!" they rushed out of the pool room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think Seth and Summer are doing right now?" Marissa sat down on the wooden bench in front of the ice cream shop, next to Ryan.

"Same thing as when we left."

"Yeah," Marissa laughed, then glanced over at Ryan, what she thought would be quickly, but turned into a stare.

Ryan noticed and turned his attention to her, too. "What?" he nervously laughed.

"Nothing," Marissa shook off her thoughts and turned back to her ice cream, "You know.. I really had fun these past couple of days."

"Me too."

"It's.. nice.. That we're friends," What she meant to say is 'It's nice that we're friends, but I can't just be your friend, as we already knew.'

"Yeah.." Ryan gave her a half smile.

"We should.. Get back. To the hotel," Marissa noticed the awkwardness.

**_Ok, so this isn't really a cliff hanger.. It's just not a full chapter. I have to go back to work, so yeah.. Not enough time to finish this. But next update will be the end. What's going on with Seth and Summer? Will something happen between Ryan and Marissa? What about their return to Newport? Reviews are strongly appreciated._**


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Here it is.. The last chapter of Road Trip. I'm thinking of doing a quick one-shot. Maybe about Seth becoming a nudist. Don't know why.. Well I'm staying home again, and freaking out.. Need to keep my mind on something. I'm off crutches, yay! And I want to give a special 'thank you' to Mr. Destiny. Thanks for everything you said, made me feel better. And along with all my other faithful reviews, you guys are awesome.

Ryan and Marissa entered the pool room, but couldn't find Seth and Summer.

"Do you think they're in the sauna?" Marissa pointed to a large wooden door.

"You never know with Seth, but if they are.. I don't want to see," he laughed and took a seat at the edge of the pool, taking off his shoes and dipping his feet into the cool water.

"True," Marissa slipped off her sandals and sat next to him. She looked out to the water and the neon street lights outside. This was kind of like their first date. She remembered it so clearly, the pool, grilled cheese, him..

"So, how are you?" His voice was soft and caring.

She met his glance and sighed, looking back to the pool, "Ok I guess. I mean, I really miss my Dad, and sister. My Mom is getting more tolerable to be around. But.."

"But what?" Ryan looked at her, concerned.

"But there's something missing.. There has been for awhile," she slowly moved closer to Ryan.

He started to get nervous. Was he the missing piece? Was it Alex? Her Dad, sister, what? Marissa closed the gap in between them and kissed Ryan. The months of anticipation building up into the best kiss either had shared in a long time. Ryan ran his hand through her soft hair, and rested the other on her back. Marissa continued kissing Ryan and held onto the ledge, maneuvering her feet so she could push them both off, into the pool.

"No!" Ryan yelped as they fell into the cold water. He went under and held onto Marissa. Once they got up he laughed and splashed her and pulled her closer.

"Imagine what could of changed if you would of just kissed me on our first date," Marissa whispered.

"I wouldn't change a thing," Ryan tread the water and kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seth, Summer!" Ryan yelled as they opened the door, not wanting to see anything going on between their friends.

"Ah!" Summer hurried up and got under the covers, trying not to look obvious, "Coop, Chino. Why are you guys all wet?"

"Why are you under the covers?" Marissa grinned.

Seth noticed Marissa and Ryan's hands, intertwined with each other. He smiled to himself, "Looks like this Road Trip wasn't so bad after all," Summer looked confused, then looked to the new couple.

"You know, Seth here.. He's an amazing waxer. Really, I needed my pits waxed, and Seth here offered, but you know how wrong it is to see your friends arm pits, so I didn't want you guys to see," Summer explained.

"Uh huh," Marissa was amused.

"And I'm.. naked.. Because, Summer offered to do some waxing on me too."

"Ok, we're just going to go out to the lobby.. Get.. Dressed," Ryan made a disgusted face and led Marissa out into the hallway.

"Waxing you?" Summer smacked Seth as she reached for her clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seth! I've got the pictures from your trip. I found the camera on your nightstand," Kirsten called from the front door. Ryan dropped his controller, remembering _what_ some of the pictures were of, and ran to get them.

It had been a week since they got back. The couples were still doing ok, and getting ready for school. Kirsten opened the envelope, flipping through pictures until she came to one that surprised her, "Oh my.." Her eyes widened. Ryan quickly grabbed the picture from her, right as Sandy walked by, stopping to look at it.

"Whoa, Ryan. Looking to get into the porn business? Julie Cooper would be proud," Sandy walked away, trying to forget what he had just seen. A picture of naked Ryan.

**_So there it is. The end. Go naked Ryan! Maybe I'll start a new full length story soon. Any suggestions are appreciated, along with reviews. Thanks for reading.._**


End file.
